Golf continues to grow in popularity around the world. The principal limitations on its growth have been the time and expense required to play coupled with the frustration for most in not realizing meaningful improvements. We spend an immense amount of time and money playing and practicing, often with professional instruction, and on ball and equipment purchases, all in search of a better game. Nonetheless, most of us continue to play at a fairly mediocre level. Even top professionals struggle with swing inconsistencies and breakdowns, frequently coupled with physical deterioration that limits or prevents play. We have come to accept the notion that “golf is not a game of perfect” and many have given up altogether.
Modern instructional technology has greatly improved the ability to identify and correct swing errors. However, nothing developed so far comes close to providing immediate and continuous feedback to produce a sound, repeatable swing. Also, many golfers engage in physical conditioning with stretching and weight lifting intended to strengthen the body for distance, accuracy and injury prevention. Nonetheless, injuries frequently do develop, and distance, accuracy and level of play suffer, due to inefficient or counter-productive exercise and swings.
A perfect swing can be seen as one made in a perfect circle on a single plane around a stable center pivot point. It is optimally efficient, repeatable, biomechanically functional and precise, and delivers perfect results. Over the years, many players have swung on two planes, where there is a plane shift at the top of the backswing, typically with the arms and hands dropping to a somewhat lower position before the downswing is initiated, so that the single plane of the downswing and follow-through is different and not parallel to that of the backswing. Dual-plane swings allow more opportunity for error, in the top-of-backswing transitioning between planes. Bio-mechanically, the single-plane swing is easier on your body, because the swing load through impact is released on the same track on which the coil was made so is carried more uniformly along your entire spine from bottom to top. For these reasons, most players today with dual-plane swings minimize the degree of plane shift at the transition between backswing and downswing/follow-through.
The above issues, inconveniences, and drawbacks are merely exemplary. Other drawbacks with existing systems and methods also exist.